


Penance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [148]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Post-Series, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penance would be living without either of her daughters until Power chose to remove her from this life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 July 2016  
> Word Count: 190  
> Written for: TiffJefferson98  
> Prompt: 36. things you said you’ll never forget  
> Summary: Penance would be living without either of her daughters until Power chose to remove her from this life.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set about one week after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is supposed to be about Ann and Veronica. I suppose it kind of is. I am a masochist and love to write angsty stories about regrets and lost opportunities. Ann and Veronica provide so many chances for me to do just this. It's kind of sad how often I roll my D20 and actually feel _giddy_ at the thought of writing angst for these poor women. And for reference, the first line of this comes from episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom."
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"And no more carelessness."_

The last words she ever spoke to her daughter were a reprimand for disappointing her. Veronica hadn't even bothered to reply, which meant the last words she spoke were related to the Plan. Yes, Simone said that Veronica had been calling for her, but that knowledge wasn't nearly as comforting as Ann expected it to be.

She wouldn't dare mention it to anyone, but her sleep wasn't good after finding her daughter's body. Nightmares interfered with her sleep; her skill at lucid dreaming refused to work when the nightmares kicked in. If she could, she'd go back in time and make changes to their final exchange, even as she understood that it would defeat the point of who and what she was and always had been.

But if it meant that Veronica knew one last time what she meant to her mother, Ann would gladly take any and all other repercussions for changing time. No punishment from her Power could feel worse than losing Veronica as she had.

Penance would be living without either of her daughters until Power chose to remove her from this life.


End file.
